High School Musical: My Version
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts just as Troy walks into the party.
1. New Years Party

Troy Bolton had just arrived at the New Years party and was looking around feeling awkward. Then a light was put on him and another on a girl his age. The two were forced on stage and music started. They looked at the screen and Troy started to sing. "_Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand, that anything can happen. When you take a chance._"

"_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart. (Oh.) To all the possibilities._" The girl Gabriella Montez sang.

Troy looked at her and they started singing together. When the song ended, they looked into each other's eyes and introduced themselves. "Troy." He said sticking his hand out to shake.

"Gabriella." She replied with a smile and shook his hand. When she did, both felt this weird shock go through them to throughout their entire bodies.

The two quickly let go and got off stage. They were each handed a cup of hot chocolate and they went outside with them. They stood there awkwardly and drinking their hot chocolate until everyone started counting down. They sat their cups down and counted with them. As soon as the fireworks started, Troy did something spontaneous and pulled Gabriella in for a sweet and passionate kiss. It caught her off guard, but she responded by kissing back five seconds later. The kiss lasted for about two minutes then they finally pulled away. "Sorry." Troy said feeling awkward again.

"No. It's ok. I kind of liked it. A lot actually." She replied nervously.

"Oh. Uh. Me too. I... um..."

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him again.

He met her eyes and spoke again feeling nervous. "Would you... uh... be my uh... girlfriend?"

Her eyes went wide like saucers in surprise, but then went back to normal just as quickly. "I don't know, Troy. Long distance relationships don't usually work."

"What school do you go to?"

"My mom's work transferred her to Albuquerque, New Mexico. So starting next week, I'll be going to East High. We move around a lot. But my mom promised this would be the last move until I graduate."

"Oh. Wait, East High? I go there!"

"What?! You're kidding?!"

Troy shook his head. "No. I'm the basketball captain there. My dad's the coach."

"Wow! Wait, basketball?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It would never work. Us together wouldn't work."

"Why not?" He asked starting to feel a bit disappointed.

"Because I've always been the school's freaky genius girl. I'm smarter than most kids and that's been my nickname every school I've been to."

"Well then, if you'll be my girlfriend, you'll be my freaky genius girl. And I promise to protect you there. I don't care who sees us together or anything. I just care that you're my girlfriend."

"Really?" She asked her eyes starting to water.

"Really."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. After about ten seconds, she pulled away. "Then you have me. My last name is Montez by the way."

"Mine's Bolton."

"Troy Bolton. I love it." She said then pecked his lips quickly. "I should go wish my mom a Happy New Year."

"Me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Call me?"

"Yeah." She replied and they swapped numbers.

Gabriella took a picture of her kissing Troy on his phone and adding it as her caller ID pic. Troy looked at the pic. and laughed lightly. "I like it."

"Just something for you to remember me by."

"I could never forget you, Gabby. And just so you know, I've never felt this way before about anyone. You're special, Gabby. And I know that we're connected. I can't say why, but I do."

"I feel it too, Troy. See you around?"

"Yeah. But one more kiss good nite?"

"Sure." She replied and kissed him softly. "Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

With that being their last goodbye for the night, they left to find their parents.


	2. Meeting Parents

Upstairs at the adult party, evidently, Troy's parents were talking to Gabriella's mom. Gabriella walked in and found her mom talking to them. "Mom!" She shouted.

Ms. Montez turned around and smiled. "Hey, Baby Girl. What are you doing up here?"

"I just came to wish you a Happy New Years. Who are they?" She asked pointing to the couple she was talking to.

Just then Troy spotted his parents and yelled. "Mom! Dad!"

The couple turned around. "Troy? What in the world?" His mother asked curious as to why her son was smiling so big.

At the sound of his name, Gabriella walked around her mother. "Troy?"

Troy looked at her. "Gabby?"

The three parents raised their eyebrows in surprise. "You two know each other?" His dad asked.

The two teens looked at them and nodded. "We met downstairs at the party. They were doing karaoke and made the two of us sing together." Troy said then kissed Gabby's cheek.

"Sing?" Ms. Montez asked in shock.

The young new couple looked at her and smiled, but Gabby also blushed. "Yeah, Mom. Sing. It was so fun too. Troy has such an amazing voice."

"My son sing?" Jack Bolton asked.

Troy looked at him. "Yeah, Dad. To be honest, I didn't think I could. I only do that in the shower."

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek reaching over to grab his hand and squeeze it gently. "You were really good, Hunny." The 'Hunny' part slipped like it was natural and when she realized what she said, she blushed a deep red. "I mean Troy." She tried to correct herself, but the parents all noticed her slip up.

Troy on the other hand noticed the slip up right away, but didn't mind. He liked it. *Damn she's awesome. I love this girl already.* "Hunny?" All three parents asked shocked.

Troy blushed with Gabriella and groaned. He was hoping to keep their relationship a secret from their parents for a while longer. But unfortunately, they noticed her slip up and he felt like there was no choice. "Gabriella, these are my parents Lucille and Jack Bolton. Mom. Dad. This is Gabriella Montez. My girlfriend."

Gabriella blushed harder. "Girlfriend? TROY!" Jack yelled at him.

The two teenagers winced. "Jack!" Lucille scolded. She turned to her son and his new girlfriend. "Congrats, Sweety."

"Thanks, Mom." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella against his side.

Gabriella curled as close as possible to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy responded by laying a kiss on the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm happy for you two." Ms. Montez said.

The two teens looked at her and slightly smiled. "Thanks, Mom." Gabriella said. "Troy. This is my mom Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too, Troy."

"And it was good to meet you, Gabriella." Lucille said.

"You too, Lucille." she replied.

"Well, since all the introductions are over and it's getting really late, we should be heading to the hotel." Sarah said.

"Us too." Lucille agreed.

"What hotel you guys staying at?"

"The Sheraton Downtown Hotel."

"Oh! Us too. What a coincidence."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I'm riding with you back then."

Troy chuckled. "If you want to, Sweetheart."

She nodded enthusiastically and turned to their parents. "Please, Mom? Can I?"

"If it's ok with Troy's parents."

"NO! Absolutely...!"

"JACK!" Lucille scolded her husband again. "Of course it's ok." She said turning to the young couple.

"EEE!" Gabriella squealed excited.

Troy laughed at her excitement then grabbed her hand and taking her to his car.

* * *

At the car, he opened the door for her. "My Lady."

Gabriella giggled. "Such a gentleman. Thank you." She said with a curtsy and got in.

Troy closed the door and got in the driver's seat.


	3. The Hotel

They drove back to the hotel and the parents followed. But Troy took a small detour and made it back long before the parents did. Troy opened up Gabriella's car door and escorted her up to her room. "I'm gonna just grab my stuff and bring it to your room. I wanna sleep with you tonight." She said.

Troy kissed her temple. "If that's what you wish, Baby. I'm ok with whatever you decide."

Gabriella kissed him. "I love you. I just realized it."

Troy smiled. "I love you too."

Gabriella quickly gathered her things and followed Troy to his room.

* * *

Troy opened the door and she walked inside putting her things by the door. He walked in behind her and closed the door. Gabby quickly found some pajamas and changed while Troy did the same in the bathroom. She got into bed and waited. Troy came out a minute later and got in next to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabby cuddled as close to him as possible and layed her head on his chest. "Good nite, Wildcat."

Troy half smiled raising his eyebrows. "Wildcat?"

She nodded not moving from her position. "Yeah. Since our mascot's the Wildcats and you're the superstar."

"I like it. Good nite, Sweetheart."

"I love you."

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

The parents arrived at the hotel five minutes later and they walked to Gabby's room. Sarah Montez used the extra key card and opened the door. "Gabby?" She looked to see the room empty and Gabby's things gone. She gasped and turned to Lucille with a horrified expression. "Gabby's gone! The kids must be gone!"

Lucille frowned. "What?!" They ran to Troy's room and Lucille opened the door with her extra key card. "Troy?!" She looked to find extra bags on the floor then looked towards the bed. She stopped. "Awww. Sarah, look at this."

Gabriella and Troy were in the same cuddled position they fell asleep in. Sarah poked her head in the room and smiled also a bit relieved. "Awww. So cute."

They shut the door and Lucille looked at Sarah. "You know, those two are gonna wound up getting married. I've never seen Troy so happy before."

"Gabby either. Watch your son propose before the end of the school year."

Lucille nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow at the airport."

Sarah nodded smiling and left to her room. Lucille went to her's and Jack's room next door.


	4. Flight To Albuquerque

It's now 8:00 a.m. and Gabriella wakes up. She finds her and Troy had not moved all night from their position and smiled. Troy's still asleep, so she looks at the time. Knowing they need to get up, she looks back at Troy then starts to kiss his jawline. Troy's eyes flutter open as he groans then sees Gabby and smiles. Gabby giggled. "Morning, Sleepyhead."

"Well, this is a wonderful way to wake up every morning. I could get used to this."

Gabby giggled again. "We need to get up. We have to leave for the airport in half an hour."

Troy pecked her lips. "Ok." With that, they got up and dressed quickly.

* * *

Troy's parents walked in half an hour later. "You two ready?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella and Troy smiled picking up their bags. "Yeah. We'll meet you at the airport, Mom."

"Alright. You have your tickets?"

"Yes, Mom. And we're sitting next to each other."

"Alright."

With that done, Troy and Gabriella walked down and to the rental car.

* * *

At the airport, the couple met up with their parents by the security check. They go through and go to their gate. After waiting for an hour, they board. The seats were in first class and Troy and Gabriella were in seats 2 A and B. The parents were in seats 5 A and B and 6 A. The young female flight attendant walked up to Troy and Gabriella. "My name is Haley. Is there anything I can get you before we take off, Miss Montez?"

"No thank you." Gabriella replied.

"Alright. What about you, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy smiled. "Nothing for me either. Thanks."

"You sure? No water or coffee?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I'll be by later for your breakfast order." She replied with a flirtatious smile and went to the next people.

Gabriella frowned. "She was flirting with you."

Troy looked at her. "Don't worry about it, Baby. I'm all yours. No one will ever be as sweet, smart or as beautiful as you. I love you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

"I'm feeling slightly insecure. Could you prove it?" She asked as they were now in the air.

Troy unhooked her seat belt and pulled her into his lap and flush against him kissing her as passionately as possible. The flight attendant Haley glanced over and saw it then frowned. She walked back over to them and put on a fake smile. "Excuse me, Miss Montez. Mr. Bolton. Time to order breakfast." Neither of them paid attention to her. "MISS MONTEZ!" She yelled grabbing her and throwing her off Troy into the isle.

Gabby looked up and started to cry. "Gabby!" Troy said and unhooked his seat belt and picked Gabriella up holding her close. The parents were in their own world and didn't notice the scene. Gabby buried her head in Troy's chest and cried. Troy rubbed her back. "Shhhhh. It's ok, Hunny. I'm here. It's ok." He looked at Haley and frowned. "We don't want breakfast since you just hurt my girlfriend."

"Oh, you can do way better than her. Like me."

"No one's better than my Gabriella. Now leave us alone."

She left and Gabriella sniffled calming down. "Just hold me, Troy."

Troy held her tight protectively. "Don't worry, Baby. I've got you."

* * *

The rest of the flight lasted in silence and they landed in Albuquerque three hours later. The young couple ride with Sarah and Jack and Lucille take their car. The teens had found out they were neighbors. They get to their houses and Troy helps Gabriella take her stuff in. They then take his stuff to his house and they go for a walk.


	5. Homeroom

A week later, it's Gabby's first day at East High and she's nervous. Troy's ready and quickly grabs an apple. "See you after school, Mom. I have to pick up Gabriella."

"Ok, Hunny. You staying at her place when you get home or is she coming here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm staying there."

"Alright. Good luck."

And with that said, Troy grabbed his backpack and was out the door. He knocked on the Montez's door and Sarah opened it. "Come in, Troy. Gabby's almost ready. She got up a little late."

Troy walked in. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah nodded and smiled walking back to the kitchen. Gabriella came down a minute later and kissed Troy softly. "Morning, Wildcat."

"Good morning, Beautiful. Ready for your first day at East High?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm nervous though."

"Don't be. I'm right with you the whole time." Just as he said that, the bus rolled up and honked the horn. The two ran out of the house and got on the bus.

* * *

The bus ride was silent and they arrived twenty minutes later. The couple got off and Chad saw them. "Hoops! My man! How are you?" He asked doing their special handshake.

"I'm good. This is my girlfriend Gabriella. She's new here and she's also the love of my life." He replied pulling Gabriella against his side.

Gabriella blushed. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Chad raised his eyebrows at Troy. "The love of your life? When did you meet her?"

"On vacation last week. We went to the same place. And yes the love of my life. I know she's the one. I plan on proposing soon. Just not sure exactly when."

Gabby kissed his cheek. "I love you, Wildcat."

Troy smiled at her. "I love you too." He kissed her softly.

Chad chuckled. "Dude, you are so whipped."

Troy looked at him. "Am not."

"Are so."

"Whatever, Man."

* * *

The trio of new friends went inside and Chad went to class. Troy took Gabby to the office and saw the principal. "Principal Matsui."

He turned around and smiled. "Troy! Hey." He noticed Gabriella. "Oh! You must be Gabriella Montez. Here's your schedule. Troy, show her to homeroom. She has Ms. Darbus with you."

Troy smiled. "Cool. Come on, Baby." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

Gabriella laughed. "Troy! Wait! I have to get my books from my locker first."

He stopped and hit his head like an idiot. "Right. Sorry."

She giggled. "It's ok. You just got a bit too excited." She said and dragged him to her locker.

* * *

She grabbed her books and the two walked into homeroom. Chad was at his desk talking with the rest of the basketball team. Troy sat down in his seat in front of Chad and Gabriella went to the far back seat in the next row. Troy turned around and smiled. "I love you, Gabby." He said blowing her a kiss and winking at her playfully.

She smiled. "I love you too, Wildcat."

Taylor McKessie walked in and noticed Gabby reading a book. She walks over. "Hi."

Gabriella looks up and smiles shyly. "Hello."

"I'm Taylor McKessie. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"You're the new student, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I heard you were really smart."

"I was the freaky math girl in my old schools. Never had any friends."

"I'm smart too. I'm the president of the Scholastic Club. I'd really like it if you joined. There's a competition next week and we've never made it past the first round. You could be our answered prayer."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Ok. Sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool." She replied and sat in her seat.

"Hey, Gabby!" Troy called.

She looked at him. "Yeah, Wildcat?"

"Come here. I want to introduce you to the rest of the team."

She put her book down and walked over to him sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ok."

"This is Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. The rest are the supporters. The defense."

"Hello."

"Hi." They all said.

"Guys, this is the love of my life and my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

"Love of your life? Dude, you just met her." Zeke said.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. But I know she's the one. I plan to propose soon. Not exactly sure how soon, but before the end of the year."

"You're so whipped, Dude."

"That's what I said!" Chad replied.

"Whatever, Guys. Shut up."

Gabby giggled and went to go back to her seat, but Troy held her waist tight making her sit back in his lap with a slight squeal. "Troy!"

"Where do you think you're going, Beautiful?"

"Back to my seat."

"You can share mine." He said and kissed her shoulder.

She giggled. "I need my own."

"No you don't. We'll share this one and I'll be your chair."

"You're so cheesy, Wildcat. But ok. We'll try it. But let me get my stuff and bring it up here."

He let go of her and she quickly brought her stuff to his seat. She sat back in his lap and leaned back. "Comfortable, Sweetheart?" Troy asked.

"Very."


	6. The Dance Club

After homeroom, Gabriella met Sharpay Evans the school's ice queen then her and Troy signed up for the musical Twinkle Town. She wanted to give Sharpay a good competition. The rest of the day went smoothly and now everyone's headed home. Troy and Gabriella get on the bus and were home in twenty minutes. They go inside Gabby's house and drop their things by the door. "Mama! You home!" There's no answer. "Guess not." Gabby said and walked in the kitchen to find a note. She reads it out loud. "Was sent on a business trip last minute to San Francisco, California. Lucille has dropped Troy's things off in your room. He will be staying with you until I get back. Will be gone for two weeks. Love and miss you, Mija. Mama."

"Well, looks like it's just us for two weeks then." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "At least you'll be staying here with me. So since we don't have homework, what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?"

"There's nothing else I want to see and we saw the only good one on Saturday."

"Alright. Then what about a dance club? My 25 year old cousin owns the one downtown by Wendy's and he'll let us in for free. Plus, he knows we won't drink anything except water or soda. So we can't get in trouble. Chad and I used to go there all the time as freshmen."

"Ok. But lets change first."

"Good idea."

And with that, they ran upstairs to change.

* * *

The couple came down changed in five minutes. Troy had on some nice jeans with a nice red t-shirt. Gabriella had on a nice red spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees and matching strappy heels. They walked out the door locking it behind them and it took them thirty minutes to get to the dance club. There was a tall, buff security guard at the door and smiled when he saw Troy. "Troy! Long time no see, Man!"

Troy smiled. "Hey, Alan. Sorry. School had been busy and this is the first time since freshman year that I've had time for anything else. This is my girlfriend and the love of my life Gabriella Montez. She's sort of new around here. Gabby, this is Alan Fortner. He's the head security guard here at the club and also my cousin's best friend since they were in pre-school."

"Hi, Alan. Nice to meet you."

"And it's good to meet you, Young Lady." He told her. Gabby blushed. Alan turned to Troy. "Where'd you find such a beautiful and polite young woman, Troy?"

"We met at the lodge my parents and I went to on vacation in Colorado last week. We happened to be at the same place at the same time and we were forced to sing karaoke together for this New Years Eve party. After that, everything just fell into place. We talked found out her mom was transferred here to Albuquerque and that we were neighbors. But we didn't know about the neighbors thing until we landed at the Albuquerque Airport the next afternoon. It was love at first sight. But what you don't know is that she's like a female version of Albert Einstein. VERY smart. But that's just an added bonus to the fact she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Damn, Man! Congrats! You plan to marry her?"

"Not just marry, but soon. I plan to propose by the end of the year."

"Wow! I'm happy for you, Man."

"Thanks. Is Shawn in?"

"At the bar serving drinks. The barman called in sick and couldn't make it, so Shawn's filling in."

"Cool. Thanks, Alan. See you later." Troy said and walked inside with Gabby hand in hand to the bar. "Hey, Shawn!"

Shawn looked up at the voice and stopped what he's doing. He recognized Troy and came around to greet him with a man hug. "Troy! My little cousin! What's up, Dude? Long time no see."

"Sorry about that. School had gotten really busy and stuff. But it's all good now. I want you to meet Gabriella Montez. My girlfriend and the love of my life."

"It's nice to meet you, Shawn."

"You too, Gabriella. Where'd you find such a fine young lady, Troy?"

"On vacation believe it or not in Colorado last week at this ski lodge at a New Years Eve party. We were forced to sing karaoke together and that's how we met. Love at first sight. We talked and then everything else just fell into place."

"Wow! Congrats, Dude!"

"Thanks. I plan to propose by the end of the year. Not sure exactly when though. Gabby's bonus to her beauty is that she's smart. Smart like a female version of Albert Einstein."

"Wow! Beauty and brains!"

Gabby blushed again. "She's certainly one of a kind, Shawn." Troy said pulling Gabby against his side with his arm around her waist.

"Sure is. I still can't find the right one and I'm 25!"

Troy laughed. "Yeah, well, you'll find one soon enough. I just found mine early."

Shawn laughed. "I see that. Did you guys want anything to drink?"

"Not right now. Thanks though. We're just gonna go dance for a while."

"Alright. Let me know if you want or need anything."

"We will." Troy replied and dragged Gabriella to the dance floor.

* * *

After two hours of dancing, the couple went to take a break at the bar. The two sat down. "Shawn, can we have a couple of waters?"

Shawn smiled. "Sure thing. Be right back." He said and went to get the said waters.

He came back with them a minute later and handed them to the couple. "Thanks, Shawn." Gabriella said.

"Sure. No problem. Just let me know if you need or want anything."

She nodded and sipped her glass of water. Troy did the same and was done in two minutes. "Lets go back and dance."

"No. It's ok. I just want to stay here and drink some more water for now. My legs are kind of sore from the last two hours of dancing."

"Alright. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah. You go have fun. I'll watch."

"Alright. But it won't be as fun by myself."

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'll be watching."

"Ok, Baby." He said then pecked her lips before going back to the dance floor.

* * *

Gabby watched as Troy danced sipping her fourth glass of water ten minutes later. A drunk guy walks up to the bar. "Can I get a shot of whisky?" He asked in his slightly slurred voice. Shawn got the drink and handed it to him and walked away. The drunk guy drank his whisky and saw Gabby and walked up to her. "Hey, Sexy Thing. Wanna go to my place?"

Gabriella looked at him. "No thanks. You're drunk and I'm seventeen."

"You're at least 21 or you wouldn't be here. Come on." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me. I said no."

The guy gripped harder and covered her mouth picking her up and taking her to a private room. He ripped her dress off then her bra and panties. "You're gonna have sex with me." He said harshly.

Gabriella bit his tongue as he tried to kiss her and screamed. "TROY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Troy heard her scream and so did Shawn. The two stopped what they were doing and ran to where the scream came from. Gabriella was naked and struggling. "GABBY!" Troy yelled.

Shawn showed up with Alan and Alan pulled the guy off. "Get off of her!"

Gabby started to cry and Troy picked her up hugging her tight. "Shhhhh. It's ok. You're ok now. Did he hurt you?"

The drunk man struggled, but Alan handcuffed him and called for the police. Shawn walked up to him. "You're never welcome to this club again." He said and then he went to grab his coat as it was a trench coat and brought it back to the room. "Wear my coat, Gabriella. I'm so sorry this happened. I'll take you guys home."

Troy nodded. "Thanks, Man."

"No problem, Little Cousin."

Gabriella sniffled and wrapped Shawn's coat around her naked body. Shawn picked up her ripped clothes and threw them away as they were not fixable. Troy picked her up bridal style as he stood up and Shawn led them to his car. Troy put her in the back seat and got in next to her. Gabby sat in his lap and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and rubbed her back. Shawn drove them home and Troy took Gabby inside and layed her on the couch. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom quick and tell her what happened. I'll be right back."

Gabby nodded. "Ok."

Troy kissed her forehead and turned to Shawn. "Thanks for dropping us off. I appreciate it."

"Hey. It's not a problem, Dude. She didn't deserve that. And besides, I love you. You're my little cousin and when something bad happens to your girl, it's like something bad happening to my family. And she will be soon, so I'll do anything for you both." He said then turned to a distraught Gabriella. "You can keep the coat until later tonight. I'll be by later. You guys need anything, call me."

Gabriella just nodded with a slight smile. Shawn and Troy swapped numbers and he left. Troy turned to Gabby. "You sure you'll be ok by yourself while I go over to my house to talk to my mom?"

Gabby nodded. "Just hurry back."

"I will be as quick as I can and then we'll go upstairs and take a bath."

"Ok."

Troy went to his house and talked to his mom.


	7. Comfort

"Is she ok?" Lucille asked concerned after Troy told her what happened at the bar.

"She's a bit distraught right now due to the fact she was almost raped, but I think after a bath and some just alone time with me she'll be fine."

"I hope so. I can't believe that happened to her."

"Me either. She told me that he didn't hurt her, but that he tried. He tried to kiss her and she bit his tongue. Then she screamed for me."

"Oh. The poor dear. Tell her if she needs anything to come get me or call me."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." He said and left. He walked back to Gabby's and locked the door behind him. "I'm back, Hunny."

"In the kitchen, Troy."

He walked into the kitchen. "Hey. My mom said if you need anything to go over and get her or to call her."

"Ok. I called Taylor and she's on her way here with Chad."

"Alright. Lets go get a bath quick and change into pajamas."

She nodded and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

After their shared bath that was Gabby's request, Troy got out and dried off. Gabby stood up and Troy opened a towel for her. She got out draining the tub and Troy wrapped the towel around her. "Better, Sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Yeah. A little. Thanks."

He kissed her softly. "Anything for you, Hunny." The two quickly dressed in their pajamas and the doorbell rang. "Be down in a minute!"

The couple ran downstairs after quickly brushing their hair and Troy opened the door. "Hey, Hoops. Gabby." Chad greeted.

"Hey, Man." Troy replied.

"Hi." Gabby replied softly.

The two let their friends in and Taylor saw Gabriella's expression. "Oh, Hunny." She said and hugged her.

Gabriella started to cry again and hugged Taylor tight. The guys went upstairs to leave the girls to themselves. "I was so scared, Tay."

"Shhhhh. It's ok. You're ok. Troy's here. Chad's here. And I'm here. Kelsi's on her way with Martha. They were at the mall."

"Thanks, Tay. I love you."

"I love you too. You're like my sister."

The doorbell rings again and Taylor goes to get it. Gabriella sits on the couch. Taylor comes back in followed by Kelsi and Martha. "Hey." The two new arrivals greeted.

"Hey." Gabby replied wiping her tears.

The girls sat down next to her and hugged her. "You ok?" Martha asked.

"I am now that you all are here. Thanks for coming over, Girls."

"No problem, Gabriella." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. You're our sister like friend. We'll always be here for you." Martha added.

Gabby smiled for the first time since the incident. "Thanks, Girls. You girls are the only friends I've ever had."

"Always, Hunny." Taylor said.

Gabby smiled again. "Forever."

"Forever." The three replied together.

"It's good to see you smile again." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. We don't like it when our sister's not happy." Taylor added.

That made Gabriella giggle. "Thanks, Girls. I feel a lot better now."


	8. A Baby?

The doorbell rings again and Gabriella gets up to open it. There's a completely distraught young woman with a newborn baby in her arms. "Hello. Can I help you?"

The woman handed her the baby. "She was born five minutes ago around the corner. I need you to raise her for me. I'm in trouble and so is she if you don't take her. When she's old enough to understand, tell her I love her and I will be watching her. I called the police. Told them your address and they're on their way with some needed baby supplies. Cradle, diapers, everything you need."

"But I..."

"PLEASE?! I need you to do this for me. It's her only way out of danger and I know you can do it."

Gabriella looked from her to the baby she's now holding and sighs. "Alright. I'll raise her."

"Thank you so much!" She said relieved and ran off.

Gabriella shut the door and the three girls came out. "What was that all about, Gabs?" Taylor asked.

She turned around and showed her the baby girl in her arms. "The mother was distraught. She said she was in trouble and that the baby would be too if I didn't take her. Then she said she called the police and told them what happen and told them my address. They're on their way here with needed baby supplies. The mother also said she was born only five minutes before around the corner. She was so desperate in me raising her baby. So I finally agreed."

"Wow! What are you gonna name her?"

"I don't know."

Troy and Chad had started coming down the stairs when they heard what she said. They finally came in the room. "Name her Tori Alexa Bolton." Troy said walking over to her.

Gabriella looked at him surprised. "What?!"

"You're my girlfriend and soon to be wife. And this little girl needs two parents. Not just one. I'll be happy to be her father."

"Troy... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I heard everything you said and I'm glad to help. I love you."

Gabby kissed him softly. "I love you too. But I don't want to feed her formula. I want to breast feed her."

"How you gonna do that?"

"There's a way for the hospital to trick my body into thinking I was pregnant and I can produce breast milk."

"Alright. I guess we're going to the hospital after we get everything else settled."

Gabby smiled then looked at the baby. "I guess your name is Tori Alexa Bolton. What do you think?"

Tori smiled and cooed. Troy laughed. "I guess she likes it."

The doorbell rings. AGAIN. "Police." came through the door.

Troy opened the door. "Come in." He invited and let them in.

"Who's the person that lives here?" The officer asked.

"That would be me, Sir." Gabby said doing the jiggle to keep Tori calm.

"Ah. Yes. Do you live here alone?"

"No, Sir. I live with my mom, but she's not here right now. She's on a business trip. My boyfriend who opened the door is staying with me until she gets back in two weeks."

"Ok. Did the biological mother say anything to you about the baby?"

"Just that she would be in danger like herself if I didn't take her and that she was born five minutes before around the corner."

"Ok." He said and wrote it down. "She didn't give you her name or anything?"

"No. Just that she had called you guys and that you were on your way with needed baby supplies."

He wrote it all down. "Alright. Thank you. My men are setting the cradle and things up when you're ready."

"Thank you." She replied. He nodded and left. She looked at the other police officers. "You can set it all up in the guest room across from my room. Troy can show you where it is."

Troy led them to the said guest room and they started setting everything up. "You guys want anything to drink? Water? Soda? Coffee?"

"Just some water please." One of them said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

* * *

He got the water and brought it upstairs on a tray. "Here you guys go. Gabriella had me give you a plate of her mom's brownies as well."

"Thanks." They all said.

"No problem, Guys. Thanks for doing this for us."

"Not a problem, Mr..."

"Bolton. Troy Bolton."

"Not a problem, Mr. Bolton." One guy said walking up to him. "Here's the birth certificate. Just sign your name and have Miss Montez sign hers on these lines. Write the name of the baby here." The man said pointing to the lines necessary.

"Thank you so much." He said and walked downstairs where the girls and Chad were playing with Tori. "Gabby, we need to sign the birth certificate."

She handed Tori to Kelsi and walked over to him. "Ok."

They walked in the kitchen and got a pen then signed the certificate. Troy wrote Tori's name on the line indicated and took it back up to the officer that gave it to him. "Here it is."

The man took it. "Thank you. We will have it copied and then get a registered social security number for her. I'll have them to you along with the official adoption papers by tomorrow at three."

"Thank you so much, Officer."

"Please. Call me Kaden."

"Ok, Kaden. Then call me Troy."

"Alright, Troy." He said and handed him his business card. "Call me if you guys ever need anything."

"We will. Thanks again." Troy replied and went downstairs. "You ready to get going to the hospital, Gabby?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Lets make it quick." She said and got up.

* * *

The two went to his house and went inside. "Mom, can you give Gabby and I a ride to the hospital please?"

She came down the stairs dressed for work. (She's a doctor) "Whatever for, Hunny?"

"We had a situation where I got a baby and we adopted it. Her." Gabriella said.

"Oh. Ok."

"But I don't like formula feeding her because it's not as good for her, so I wanted to go get that thing that tricks my body into thinking I was pregnant so I can produce breast milk and breast feed her."

"Alright. But I'll do it, so it don't cost you anything."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Not a problem, Dear."

And with that, they were out the door and headed to the hospital.


	9. Officially Parents

At the hospital, the needed procedure went smoothly and Gabby is now extremely happy. The produced breast milk caused for her breasts to get slightly larger, but that was normal according to Lucille and it wasn't really noticeable. "So how do you feel?" she asked.

Gabby looked at her. "I feel ok. My breasts feel heavier though."

"That's because you're now producing milk. You'll get used to it after a while."

"Oh. Ok. Well, thanks, Lucy."

"No problem, Sweety. You take care. I'll be by tomorrow to meet my grandbaby."

"Ok." Gabby replied and she and Troy were out the door and headed home.

* * *

The couple get home and go inside. Officer Kaden comes down the stairs. "The nursery is all set. You guys just need to pick a theme and get the stuff for that. There's some plain onsies and footies in the dresser. You'll have to get the rest."

"Thanks, Kaden." Troy said. "We appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Troy. Gabriella. You guys take care and call me if you need anything. I have to go pick up my five month old son from daycare."

"Ok. And thanks again, Kaden."

"Of course." He replied and left.

Gabriella walked over to Taylor and took the now crying Tori. "Oh, Sweetheart. It's ok. It's ok." She told her. She pulled down her shirt and started to breast feed Tori. Tori calmed instantly and suckled. Gabby sat down with her and smiled stroking the infant's cheek. "That's it. You're ok. Mommy's got you. You're alright."

Troy walked over and sat next to her stroking Tori's head gently. "She may not be ours biologically, but she sure looks like you."

"Yeah she does. But she has your blue eyes."

"Yeah. Looks like mommy with daddy's eyes."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah. She's our perfect little angel."

"Definitely." He replied and kissed their daughter's forehead.

Tori finished eating and Gabby burped her. Troy took Tori and handed her his stuffed basketball. Gabby pulled her shirt back up and smiled watching her boyfriend play with their daughter. "You're a wonderful father, Troy. And it seems she likes that basketball."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. I think she's going to grow up a tomboy. She's gonna love basketball like her daddy."

"Yeah. But she'll have my brains."

"And your beauty."

She laughed. "Yeah. She will since she looks like me."

Taylor walked over to Chad who she's now dating and sat in his lap. "Just looking at them makes me want a baby."

"Not right now, Babe. Maybe we can try after senior year." Chad said.

"Ok. But you have to promise."

"I promise. Right after graduation, we'll try for a baby of our own."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. What do you say we go to my place now?"

"Ok. Troy, Gabriella. We're leaving."

The couple look up. "Ok. See you guys tomorrow at school."

"K." The couple left.

"I think we're gonna go too." Martha said.

"Yeah." Kelsi agreed.

"Ok, Girls. See you tomorrow." Gabby said.

"Bye." And they left.


	10. Winter Musical Auditions

The next day at school, Principal Matsui accepted Troy and Gabriella's situation and allowed them to care for Tori as needed during classes. Everyone's in homeroom waiting for Ms. Darbus and Tori's playing with the stuffed basketball that Troy had given her as a permanent gift in her new car seat. The couple had gone with the Disney Princess theme and so Tori has on a light blue onsie with Cinderella on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and light blue baby Convers. She also has a dark blue jean jacket on draped open so you can see Cinderella on her onsie. Then she has a Princess Aurora blanket layed over her. Gabby took her seat in the back like she tried yesterday and has Tori next to her on the floor so she can watch her. Troy thought it a good idea and sat by himself in his seat today. Ms. Darbus walks in as the bell rings and starts announcements. "Today are the auditions for the winter musicale. Both single and pairs." Tori cooed. "What was that?!"

Gabby looked at her daughter. "You have to stay quiet, Tori." Tori looked at her mother and frowned. "I know you're happy, Sweetheart, but you have to stay quiet. Don't make any noises unless you need something." She told her gently. Tori stayed silent and went back to playing with her basketball. Gabriella looked at her teacher. "Sorry, Ms. Darbus. It's just my daughter. I didn't have a choice, but she'll stay quiet now."

"Very well. As I was saying." She continued the announcements.

* * *

The bell rings and everyone files out. "Troy." Gabby said.

"Yeah, Babe?"

"You taking Tori now?"

"Yeah. If she's hungry, I'll bring her to you." He said and took Tori from her.

"Ok. I love you."

He pecked her lips. "I love you too."

"And I love you, My Sweet Little Angel." Gabby said to their daughter and kissed her forehead.

Tori smiled and they parted ways.

* * *

Troy walked into class and sat down in his seat. It was his science class. He sat Tori next to his stool and made sure she was happy. The teacher walked in and saw him. "Hello, Troy. You're early to class today."

"Yeah. But I have my daughter with me and had to be."

She looked down and saw Tori then looked back at Troy. "Oh. How'd this happen?"

"My girlfriend Gabriella Montez and I were kind of forced to adopt her yesterday. Well, she was. But I told her I'd help since we're getting married soon and the baby needs two parents."

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yep."

"She's my best student!"

Troy laughed. "She's every teacher's best student, Mrs. Laurence. But she's the love of my life and the mother of my child."

Mrs. Laurence smiled. "You must love her very much, Troy."

"You have no idea. When are you due? You look like you'll go into labor any minute."

Mrs. Laurence laughed. "I'm due in three weeks from today."

"Cool. So you'll be here for the basketball championship?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Superstar."

"Awesome." Tori starts crying and Troy picks her up. "Sorry, Mrs. Laurence. We'll be back. I have to take her to Gabby to feed."

"Alright. Hurry back as soon as possible."

"I will." And with that, he went to Gabriella's class. "Hey, Babe. She's hungry."

Gabriella takes the crying infant and starts to breast feed her. Troy holds a blanket in front of her to cover her. "Thanks, Wildcat."

"Of course. No one should see those except me."

"Right." Tori finished eating and Gabriella gave her to Troy to burp. She pulled her bra and shirt up then kissed Troy. "I'll see you after class for the auditions."

"Ok. Meet me outside Mrs. Laurence's classroom."

"Ok." She sat back down and Troy went back to science class taking their daughter with him.

* * *

It's now free period and Gabriella has just picked Troy and Tori up. "Hey, Wildcat. Ready?"

"Definitely. And I think Tori's happy to watch. Aren't you, Princess?"

Tori laughed and clapped as best she could. "Dooooooo."

The couple laughed and headed to the theatre. Ms. Darbus was explaining the fine arts of theatre when they walked in. They sat up front and waited. Auditions started and everyone was bad. (Just think of the auditions in the movie) Sharpay and Ryan went next and sang the song their own way. "Good job. Wonderful." She looked at the sign ups again. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella sat Tori on her chair facing the stage and she went up with Troy. Tori in her car seat sat watching her parents. Kelsi started playing. Troy started. "_It's hard to believe. That I couldn't see. You were always right beside me._"

Gabriella took over. "_Thought I was alone. With no one to hold._"

Troy joined her. "_But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know. That I've never had someone. That knows me like you do. The way you do. And I've never had someone. As good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before. I finally found. What I've been looking for._"

Gabby finished. "_Hoooohoooo ooooh._"

Everyone clapped. Tori clapped too and made happy noises. Sharpay was pissed and knew she lost to Gabriella.


	11. Double Date

The rest of the day was haywire. At lunch, Gabby slipped on some water accidentally making her chili cheese fries go in the air and they landed on Sharpay's chest upside down. Troy took her to the roof with Tori and told her his past. Gabby told Troy of her father's murder when she was three. Then their last three classes were filled with rumors about how they got Tori and then the listed call backs for the main roles in the musical. The last bell rings and everyone meets at Gabby's locker. Gabriella puts the last of her books in her locker and they all head for their rides home. Gabriella and Troy pass some cheerleaders and one of them calls Gabby a slut and whore. She hears them and looks at Troy worried. "Why'd they call me a slut and whore? I'm not either one am I?"

Troy stopped and looked at her. "No. Not at all. Those girls are just jealous of you because you're dating me."

"Ok." She sighed with relief.

They get on the bus and go home.

* * *

They get home and go inside to change. Gabby puts on a floor-length royal blue dress and matching strappy heels. Troy puts on a black tux and fixes his hair. They were going on a double date with Chad and Taylor. Kelsi and Martha with Jason and Ryan who they're dating are watching Tori. They finish getting ready then grab Tori and her packed diaper bag and head over to Kelsi's where the four aunts and uncles are watching her. Gabby and Troy say their goodbyes to their daughter and Gabby hands her to Kelsi. "I know I don't like feeding her formula, but we can't take her on this date. So there's some premium Good Start formula in the bag for her if she's hungry. I have her Princess Jasmine bottle to put it in as well. If she's tired, just lay her in the car seat and give her the Ariel pacifier and the stuffed basketball. She won't sleep without it. Her Aurora blanket's in there as well if she gets cold. That should be it."

"Alright. We got it. She's in good hands, Gabby. We'll see you guys later." Kelsi said.

"Ok." She kissed Tori's forehead one last time. "Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. We'll see you later."

And with that, they left with Chad and Taylor.

* * *

At the restaurant, the couples were eating and talking. When the song changed to Start of Something New like they sang on vacation, Troy got down on one knee pulling out a small box. He opened it and Gabby gasped. "Gabriella Montez, you are the best thing that's happened to me. You helped me to find that I love not just basketball, but singing as well. You changed our school and made everyone friends with each other. You gave me a daughter that I adopted with you and you've made me the happiest man alive. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant of people were watching and listening. Gabby started crying happy tears. "Yes." She barely sounded.

"What's that?" He asked.

"YES!" She yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Troy smiled big and slipped the ring on her finger. He got up wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After a minute, they pulled away. "I love you, Gabby."

"I love you too, Wildcat. So much."


	12. Meeting Grandma Lucy

The date ends and the boys pay the bill. Chad and Taylor drop Troy and Gabby off at Kelsi's and then go to Chad's place as Taylor prefers to be there than at her place. Troy and Gabriella walk inside and find everyone singing and dancing in the living room with Tori watching and clapping while making happy noises. Kelsi's playing the piano and singing while the other three are singing and dancing. "What's going on, Guys?" Troy asked.

They all stopped and looked at them. Tori saw them and squealed happily reaching for her father. Troy picked her up and kissed her forehead. "She ate then slept for thirty minutes. When she got up, I was playing the piano and she wanted more. So I kept playing and the others sang and danced while I sang and played." Kelsi explained.

Troy looked at his happy daughter. "Did you have fun, Princess?"

"Geeee." Was her reply.

Troy laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

"So how was the date?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, Guys. Tell us." The boys agreed.

"I proposed." Troy said.

"And I said yes!" Gabby added showing them her ring.

Kelsi and Martha screamed happily and got up to hug her. "Congrats!" They said.

"It's so beautiful." Martha said.

"How much?" Kelsi asked.

"Congrats, Man." Ryan and Jason said to Troy.

"Thanks, Guys. And it's a two karrot diamond on a platinum band."

"Wow! How'd you afford that?" Kelsi asked.

"With a little of Chad's help and my savings."

"Damn! You must not have ever spent your money." Ryan said.

"Not really. Except for like a new razor here and there and some shaving cream when needed."

"Wow!" They all responded.

"Well, congrats, Guys!" Ryan said.

"Thanks." The couple responded.

Troy put Tori in her car seat and Gabriella gathered the diaper bag. They were ready now and headed home.

* * *

Gabby dropped the diaper bag by the door and went to change into pajamas. Troy took Tori to change into her Princess Aurora footie and put her to bed. Then he changed into his pajamas and he and Gabby said good nite to their daughter. Gabby turned the musical mobile on and kissed her forehead. "Good nite, Angel. Mommy loves you."

Troy handed her the stuffed basketball and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose. "Good nite, Princess. Daddy loves you too."

Tori smiled tiredly at her parents and fell asleep. The newly engaged couple went downstairs and cuddled on the couch.

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was knock on the door. Gabriella got up and opened it. "Hey, Lucille"

"Hey, Sweety. You look different."

"I do? How?"

"You just seem to be glowing in some way."

"Oh. Yeah. Troy proposed on our double date with Chad and Taylor."

Lucille looked surprised. "He did?! Let me see!"

Gabby showed her the ring. "It's a two karrot diamond on a platinum band."

"My God. It's BEAUTIFUL."

"I know. Troy put a lot of effort into getting it."

"I'll bet. Where's my grandbaby?"

"Asleep in her cradle upstairs in the nursery. You want to meet her?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Gabby said and led her inside and up the stairs to the nursery. She walks over with Lucille behind her and gently shakes Tori. "Sweetheart. Angel. There's someone here who wants to meet you."

Tori's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother. "Goo."

"This is your grandma, Lucy. She's Daddy's mommy."

Tori looked at Lucille and cocked her head as if examining her. "Aww. She's so precious." Lucille said.

"Yeah she is."

"She looks like you, but has Troy's eyes."

"Yeah. Kind of odd considering she's not ours biologically, but I guess it makes it that strangers think she is."

"Yeah. And it won't confuse her when she's older."

"Yeah, but the mother wants us to tell her when she's old enough. I'm not so sure I want to though. Because now she's mine. I'm her mother."

"I know what you mean. You're the one that raised her since birth and she only knows you as her mother. You breast feed her and everything."

"Exactly." She replied and stroked Tori's tiny cheek gently. "My perfect little angel."

Lucille picked her up and kissed her forehead. "You're going to grow up with Mommy's brains and your daddy's love for basketball. I can just tell. But I can also see you will love to sing like both of them."

Tori smiled. "Doooooo."

Lucille giggled and kissed her forehead again before laying her back in her cradle. "Grandma Lucy loves you, Hunny. You're lucky to have the parents you do."

Tori smiled again and cooed. Lucille smiled and said goodbye to the engaged young couple and went home.


	13. Championship and Decathlon

It's now Friday January 19. The day of the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon. Tori is now eight days old and has slightly grown. She loves her parents and her aunts and uncles. They mean the world to her. Troy is playing basketball right now while Lucille is holding Tori and the two are watching him. Sarah had gotten back from San Francisco a little earlier than expected and was home by midnight last night. She loves her granddaughter to death and is proud of her daughter and her fiance'. Now she's watching Gabby in the decathlon. The call backs were yesterday and Troy and Gabriella won the parts. It's the last of the decathlon equations and Gabby's up again. She runs through it quickly and dings her timer. The judge gets up and double checks her work. She has done it perfectly and is announced the winner. The judge tallies up the total points on both teams and announces the winner. "With the leading times and perfect work, the winning team is... East High Wildcats!"

The girls jump and scream excited. Taylor hugs Gabby and Martha then they run to the bathroom and change. They meet up with Sarah and head to the gym to watch the last quarter of the game. Gabby spots Lucille with Tori and sits next to her taking her daughter. "Hey." Lucille greeted.

"Hey."

"How'd you do?"

"We won."

"That's awesome, Sweety. Congrats!"

"Thanks. How's the game so far?"

"The score is 14 to 20. We're losing by four, but if we can catch up in this next round, we'll win."

Gabriella nodded and started watching Troy and the guys.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Troy spots his fiance' with their daughter and winks. Gabby smiles and waives. Then she makes Tori waive. "Waive to Daddy."

Tori smiles giggling at her mother's antics. Gabriella giggles and kisses her temple. "Daaaa."

"That's right. That's your daddy."

* * *

Jack has recently accepted Gabriella and is nice to her. He loves Tori as she loves basketball like Troy. There's now a few seconds left in the game and Troy has the ball. He's at half court and is being crowded. He jumps and shoots. To the whole crowd it's like slow motion. It hits the rim and swirls twice and it's IN just as the buzzer goes off. "For the first time in many years, the winners of the championship in the game East High Wildcats vs. West High Knights is EAST HIGH WILDCATS! With the last minute half court score made by your one and only captain TROY BOLTON!"

Everyone cheered. Gabby handed Tori to her mom and ran out to hug Troy from behind. "Congratulations, Wildcat!"

Troy turned around and hugged her back. "Thanks. What about your team?"

"We won too."

"Awesome! Where's Tori?"

"My mom has her. She's so proud of her daddy. Just like I am."

"She's ok with just you girls tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you tonight."

"I am too, but it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding."

She sighed. "I know, but I don't like it."

"I know. But after tomorrow, you and I will be living together permanently and we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"I know, but that still doesn't help me any."

"You'll be fine. The girls are staying with you and you're going to have lots of fun. Then tomorrow morning at 10:00, you'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Gabby smiled. "I do like the sound of that."

"That's my girl." He said and kissed her softly.

Sarah and Lucille came over with Tori. "Tori wants to say goodbye to her daddy before we separate until tomorrow." Sarah said.

Troy takes Tori from her and kisses Tori's puckered lips then her forehead. "Daddy loves you so much, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Mommy, Grandma Lucy, Grandma Sarah, Aunt Taylor, Aunt Kelsi, and Aunt Martha tonight."

Tori puckers her lips again knowing it's the last she'll see him until the wedding. Troy kisses them then her cheek and forehead and hands her to Gabby. Gabby kisses him passionately. "You have fun too, Wildcat. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and pecks her lips one last time.

The girls leave with Sarah and Lucille and the guys leave with Jack.


	14. The Wedding

It's Saturday morning and the girls are getting ready at the house. The guys are ready and are at the church waiting. It's 9:30 and Gabby has to be at the door of the church at 10:00. Jack is giving her away since her father cannot. Taylor is maid of honor and Chad is best man. Kelsi, Martha, and Sharpay are bridesmaids and Jason and Ryan and Zeke are groomsmen. Sharpay has turned a new leaf and is now part of the gang. She spoils Tori as her niece like the other girls and is dating Zeke. Sharpay finishes Gabby's make-up and Taylor puts the tiara and veil on her head. "There. All ready, Gabs." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, Shar."

"You're welcome." The girls head out to the car and go to the church.

They pull up just before ten and run in to the double doors. The girls walk in and get into position. Jack links his arm with Gabby's and smiles. "You look beautiful, Gabriella."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You ready for this?"

"I'm about to become Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton. Of course I'm ready."

"Alright."

The music starts and the doors open to reveal them. They walk down the isle and Gabby smiles at Troy. Troy sees her and smiles his million dollar smile that's only meant for her. They get to the end and Jack hands her to Troy. The couple face the priest still smiling as the music stops. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez in holy matrimony. If there's anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a thing. "Alright. I believe you two made your own vows."

Troy faced Gabby and smiled. "Gabriella Montez, I know we haven't known each other long and this may seem a little fast. But when I first saw you, it was like we were the only ones in the whole world. For me, it was love at first sight. You're smart like Einstein and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We dated for a couple of weeks and now it just seems like forever because in my heart and mind, you're the one for me. I love you so much and you have given me a beautiful adopted daughter that I adore to no end. You're truly the best thing that's ever happened to me and now I stand here feeling like the king of the world because of it. I've never been so happy in my life until you came along and now my life can only get better."

"Awww." The crowd sighed happily.

Gabby was crying happy tears and smiling at his words. "Troy Bolton, if anyone here is lucky to have found love, it's me. I had no man in my life since my dad died when I was three. But then you came along and practically swept me off my feet. You knew you were popular in school and when you found out that I was the exact opposite, you didn't care. You told me that the only thing you cared about was that I was your girlfriend. You loved my brains." The crowd laughed at that. "You promised when I started at your school, that you would protect me from any bullies. You have and I love you for it. I loved to sing up until I tried a solo and ended up staring at the ceiling, but then I met you and you made me want to try singing again. I've never had friends in school until I came here and I couldn't be more grateful. You've given me a family and I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you so much and I can't wait to give you more children."

"Awwww." The crowd sighed happily again.

"Well then. Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

Troy smiled his million dollar smile at Gabby again. "I do."

"And do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings please?" Chad and Taylor handed them the appropriate rings. "Troy, put the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

He did as told and slipped it on her finger against the engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Gabriella, put the ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

She did as told. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton! You may kiss the bride."

Troy happily pulled her to him by the waist and dipped her kissing her as passionately as possible. Everyone clapped and cheered.


	15. A Second Engagement

It's the early evening now and everyone's headed home. Troy takes Tori and kisses her forehead. "Daddy loves you so much, Princess. And so does Mommy."

Tori smiled and yawned. "Maaaa. Daaaa."

"That's right. Mommy and Daddy. You sleepy, Princess?"

"Goo." She replied yawning again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and took her to the car where Gabby was waiting in the back seat changed into normal clothes. He opens the door and puts the sleeping baby in her car seat and buckles her in. He goes on the other side and gets in next to Gabby who's in the middle. "Hello, Wife."

She giggled. "Hello, Husband." She sits in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

Troy wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly. "Ready for tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Because I'm going to give you the best night of your life."

She giggled. "I have no doubts. I know you'll take good care of me."

* * *

They get home and take Tori to bed. Well, Troy takes her to bed then comes back to carry Gabriella across the threshold. She giggles and tries to get down, but Troy doesn't let her and carries her all the way to her, now THEIR room. He sets her down on the bed and gets on top of her. Gabby lays down so she's fully underneath him and then pulls him down for a passionate kiss. When air is needed, they pull away just looking at each other. "I love you, Gabriella Marie Bolton."

She smiled. "I love you too, Wildcat."

* * *

[With Taylor and Chad]

They were at Chad's as usual as Taylor has recently not liked her place at all. Taylor was watching Ella Enchanted as she likes the major love story between Ella and Char. Chad was setting up a romantic dinner with a little help from Zeke as he's the only one who can really cook. It's now 8:00 and Zeke lays everything out. "Dinner is served and dessert is in the fridge when you're done."

"Thanks, Man. I owe you."

"No problem. And you can owe me later by playing a one on one game of basketball."

"Cool." Zeke leaves and Chad goes to the living room. "I'm ready, Babe."

Taylor pauses her movie and follows him to the dimly lit kitchen where there's French Onion Soup and Garlic Bread. "What is this?!" She gasped seeing the beautiful sight.

Chad smiled and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed her in. He sat on the other side and winked at her as if giving her a hint, but she didn't figure it out. "You'll see during dessert."

She gave him a suspicious look, but smiled and ate.

* * *

After dinner, Chad got the dessert out and gave her a piece. It was tiramisu. He got himself a piece and sat down. She took a bite and bit into something hard. "Ow!" She pulled it out and it was a diamond ring on a sterling silver band. She gasped. "Is this...?!"

Chad got up, took it from her, cleaned it off and got down on one knee. "Taylor Anne McKessie, I have had a crush on you since seventh grade, but I never had the courage to ask you out until a couple of weeks ago after Troy asked Gabriella. But ever since we started dating, I fell completely under your spell and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"YES! A million times YES!"

Chad smiled slipping the ring on her finger then stood up to kiss her passionately.

* * *

[Back with Troy and Gabriella]

They were making love slowly. "Ohh, Troy."

"Gabby. You feel so good."

"Troy, I'm gonna... Uhh." She climaxed and she tightened around him.

"Ohh, Gabriella." He climaxed too and collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

They regained their breath and she smiled at him. "That was amazing, Wildcat."

He smiled too. "Yeah it was. I love you so much, Beautiful."

"I love you too."

Troy pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her naked waist pulling her against him. Gabby cuddled into him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back then pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Good nite, Mrs. Bolton."

She smiled. "Good nite, Mr. Bolton."


	16. Pregnant and Birth

It's a week and a half later and Gabriella has been feeling sick. Troy runs her to the drug store and she picks up two First Response pregnancy tests. She pays for them and takes them in the bathroom there. Ten minutes later, she looks at the results and they're both positive. She comes out and shows them to Troy. "You're pregnant." He looks at her and smiles. "We're having a baby!" He laughs and drops the tests picking her up and spinning her around. He puts her down and kisses her passionately. "I don't believe it. A second baby."

"You know, we're gonna have to get our own place unless my mom gives us the house and she moves."

"It'll be easier for her to move and give us the house. What's she gonna do with a three bedroom house by herself?"

"True. We'll talk to her."

"Ok. Sounds good. Now lets go give her and my parents the news."

"Ok." She said and they left.

* * *

It's nine months later and Gabriella has gotten really large. She just started her maternity leave yesterday as she's in labor. She has been for the last sixteen hours and is swinging in the hammock hanging on the tree under her old balcony in pain. Sarah has moved into the house across from them as it went on sale and it's only a two bedroom giving the three bedroom house to the young couple. Lucille is her doctor and Gabby wants to give birth naturally at home in the hammock. Troy is behind her wiping her sweaty forehead with a cold, wet towel. The whole gang is there and Taylor's holding a talking up a storm Tori. Tori has been talking for a month and is good with pronouncing her words. She just learned to walk as well and tries to tease Troy when it's her bath time. Gabby screams in pain. "Owwww! It hurts! I want to push!"

"No, Gabby." Lucille said. "Not yet." She checks her. "You're fully effaced, but you're only nine centimeters. You have to wait another hour."

Tori stopped talking up a storm at her mother's screams then looked at Taylor. "Why is Mommy screaming?"

"AHHHH!"

Taylor looked at her niece. "Because she's about to make you a big sister and it hurts."

"Oh."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella's fully dialated and ready to push. "Ok, Gabriella. On the next contraction, I need you to take a deep breath, hold it in, and push down as hard as you can." Lucille instructed.

Gabriella nodded and pushed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's it! Again!"

She pushes. "OWWWW! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

"You're doing so good, Baby." Troy said and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Troy's right, Hunny. I see the head. Troy, you wanna catch your baby?"

He looks at her surprised. "Really?!"

"Of course."

Troy takes her spot between Gabby's legs and Taylor hands Tori to Sharpay taking Troy's place behind her. Troy smiles as he sees the head. "Come on, Baby. Push."

Gabby pushes really hard and the head crowns. "AAAAHHHH!"

"BEAUTIFUL, Sweetheart! Again."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"The head's out!"

"Troy, the cord's around the baby's neck. Take your finger and loosen it up then pull it over it's head." Lucille instructed.

He did as told. "Ok. Baby, push."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

There was pain relief and Troy caught the baby as it wailed it's first cries. "It's a boy! We have a son!"

"A boy?!"

"A boy." Troy said handing her their son.

Lucille clamped the cord and let Troy cut it. Suddenly, Gabby was in pain again. "I have to push again! Why do I have to push again?!"

Lucille checked her. "You're having another baby."

"What!?"

Lucille took the baby boy from her and Troy got between her legs again. "I see the head, Baby. PUSH!"

"OOOOWWWW!"

"That's it, Hunny. Again!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Head's out!" He pulls the cord over the head again. "PUSH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" There's pain relief as the baby cries and Troy catches it.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?!"

"A girl." He confirmed handing her their daughter.

Lucille clamped the cord and Troy cut it. She took both babies and did everything she needed. Handing them to the new parents, she smiles. "All they need is names now."

Everyone was crying happy tears and smiling. "The boy will be Zac David Alexander Bolton. And the girl will be Anna Marie Bolton." Gabriella said. "They're the names Troy and I agreed on."

"Alright then." Lucille said and wrote them on the birth certificates.

The new parents signed them and Lucille left the gang alone going to the hospital to copy the certificates and get their social security numbers.


	17. First Holiday

"Welcome to the world, Zac and Anna." Troy said and kissed his babies foreheads.

"Daddy." Tori said.

Troy looked at her. "Yeah, Princess?"

"Babies."

"Yes. Babies. You're a big sister now. You have a brother and a sister."

"Anna and Zac."

"That's right. Anna and Zac. You want to meet them?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ok." He hands Zac to Gabby and gets Tori bringing her over to meet her twin siblings.

"Whoa!" She said in aw. "They're so little."

"Yes they are. But they're going to grow like you and get bigger."

"Anna can have my cradle. I get big bed now."

Troy smiled and kissed her temple. "That's very sweet of you, Baby Girl. We'll go get you a big bed tomorrow morning. Anna can have your cradle and Zac can have the new cradle."

"Ok. I want basketball AND princess room."

Troy and Gabby laughed. "Alright. We'll see what we can do."

"Yay!" She kissed his cheek then kissed her siblings cheeks. "I love you, Zac and Anna."

"Awww." Everyone cooed at her sweetness.

* * *

It's two months later and winter break. Five more days until Christmas. Anna and Zac have grown a bit and Tori has gotten big. Troy has a surprise for Gabby on Christmas and they are having a Christmas dinner with the whole gang and their parents. Chad and Taylor got married last month on the 15th and are happy. Jason, Ryan, and Zeke all are proposing on Christmas Morning to their girlfriends. Anna and Zac both look like Troy with Gabby's eyes and love basketball like Tori. They have already gotten a tree and decorated it. Gabby and Tori are making cookies. And Troy is watching and playing with the twins. "Mommy, the peanut butter cookies are done. We just have to bake them and add the Hershey Kisses."

"Ok." She replied and put the peanut butter cookies in the oven. They've already made chocolate chip and sugar cookies with Christmas colored sprinkles. The peanut butter blossoms are the last ones. No one in the gang likes snicker doodles. "Angel, why don't you go clean up and then play with the twins. I got the cookies from here. I'll call you to put the Hershey Kisses on."

"Ok." Tori replied and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

She quickly cleaned up and came downstairs sitting next to her father. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Zac. Hi, Anna." She said and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Princess. You have fun making cookies with Mommy?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna teach Zac and Anna next year."

Troy laughed. "Maybe, Princess. Maybe."

Gabby pulls the cookies out and turns the oven off. "Tori! Hershey Kiss time!" She called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mommy!" She replied and ran to the kitchen.

Gabby turned around and picked her up. "Ok. Take a Hershey Kiss and put it in the middle of a cookie."

She did as told. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now do that to all of them."

"Ok." She did and Gabby smiled kissing her temple.

"Good job, Angel." She put her down. "Go play."

Tori ran off.


	18. Christmas

It's Christmas Eve and the gang is spending the night at the Boltons. Tori is excited for her first Christmas and the twins Zac and Anna are scared. Zac had the unfortunate luck of getting Troy's brains and is completely like him. But Anna has Gabby's brains like Tori. Gabriella and Troy put Tori to bed in her basketball bed and tucked her in. "Good nite, Angel. I love you." Gabby said and kissed her forehead.

"Nite, Mommy. I love you too."

Troy kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose. "Good nite, Princess. I love you too."

"Nite, Daddy. I love you too." She replied.

Troy handed her the stuffed basketball he gave her as a newborn and she fell asleep cuddling it. Gabby and Troy went to the nursery and put the twins to bed. They kissed them good nite and went downstairs to sleep with the gang on the floor.

* * *

It's 6:00 a.m. and Tori is up. She goes downstairs quietly so as not to wake the siblings then sneaks behind the couch. She jumps up. "BOO!"

Everyone jumps awake and looks at her. She laughs. "What time is it, Princess?" Troy asked.

"Six. Time for breakfast then presents."

Zeke gets up and helps Troy make breakfast. Gabby stands. "I'm gonna go wake the twins and feed them. Then I'll bring them down and eat myself. You guys go ahead and eat a while. Tori, go with them."

Tori did as told and skipped to the kitchen to sit and eat with her family. Gabby went to the nursery and quickly fed the twins after waking them. She brings them down and hands Zac to Troy so she can eat.

* * *

Breakfast is over and everyone goes to the living room to wait for the parents. Then a knock is heard and Martha opens the door to reveal all their parents. "Come in."

They all walk in and everyone wishes each other a Merry Christmas. Zeke, Ryan, and Jason quickly propose and then the kids open their presents. Everyone exchanges their gifts and it's now time for Troy to give Gabby her surprise gift. He hands her a slightly long, thin box. She looks at him confused. He smiled. "You'll like it. I promise. Just open it up."

She opens it up and gasps. "Oh my GOD! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Plane tickets to Colorado?!"

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice to go back to the place we met last year. Only this time we take our kids with us."

Gabby teared up smiling and hugged him tight. She pulled away and kissed him passionately. After two minutes, she pulled away. "You're the best husband in the world. I love you so much and I love my surprise." Everyone laughed and she looked at them. "You all knew about this?!"

"Of course. We're all going." Lucille said.

"You guys knew and no one told me. You all suck." Everyone laughed then she looked at Taylor. "How'd you get your big mouth of a husband to keep his big mouth shut about it?"

"Not easy. Believe me. But I did." Taylor replied.

"She really did try hard to keep me from telling because I wanted to spill it many times." Chad said.

Gabby laughed. "I guess so. Knowing you, if it weren't for your wife, you most likely would have."

Chad laughed. "She keeps me in line. Don't worry. And even though I hate it sometimes, it's part of what I love about her."

"She really is good for you. So when do we leave?"

"Tonight at 7:00. We need to be at the airport and at our gate by 6:00." Jack said.

"I better go pack. I'll be back." She said and ran off to do so.


	19. New Years Party 2

The plane ride was smooth and everyone in the gang was excited to see the lodge the young Boltons met at last year. They stayed at the Sheraton Downtown Hotel again. Troy and Gabby got the room he had stayed in the first time only with two requested cribs and a small child's bed added. Taylor and Chad got the room next to them on the left. Jack and Lucille stayed in the room they had the first time as well as Sarah. Jason and Kelsi got the room across from Troy and Gabby. Zeke and Sharpay the one across from Chad and Taylor. And Ryan and Martha got the one across from Jack and Lucille. Derby and Roger Evans got the room on the right of Jack and Lucille. Aiden and Casey Neilson got the room across from them. The rest of the parents aren't there as they could not come due to work. Troy, Gabby and the gang all took the kids out to eat for dinner and then they went to bed.

* * *

It's now December 31st and everyone loves their visit so far. Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Sharpay are visiting the museum and the boys are snow boarding. Tori and the twins are with the girls. Tori loves the museum so far even though they've only seen two things so far. Anna looks around fascinated by everything and Zac is grumpy as he couldn't go with his father and uncles. He starts to kick and whine. Gabby looks at him. "Oh. Stop it, Zac. You're ok. I know you're grumpy because you couldn't go with Daddy and your uncles, but you'll get over it. If you had Mommy's brains like Tori and Anna, you wouldn't be like this. But unfortunately you got your daddy's brains." She was holding Anna while Sharpay had Zac. Tori was holding Kelsi and Martha's hands.

Anna spotted a painting she liked and tried to reach for it. "Oooo."

Gabby looked at her and kissed her temple. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Anna tried reaching for the painting again and Gabby followed her line of sight. She walks over and Anna touches it gently. "Meeee."

"You like that, Anna? That's the Mona Lisa. A very famous painting."

Anna turns from the painting to her mother with interest. "Moooo."

"I'll tell you more when you're older and can talk." Anna looks at the painting again then smiles. Zac whines again and Gabby looks at him frustrated. "That's it, Zac. You need a nap. I'm calling your father." She takes her cell phone out and calls Troy. He picks up on the first ring.

"**Hello?**"

"Hey, Wildcat."

"**Hey, Beautiful. What's up?**"

"We're at the museum and your son is acting up. He needs a nap. Can you come get him? I can't take it with Anna and Tori with me."

"**Sure.**** I'll be there in five minutes.**"

"Thanks." She said then hung up.

* * *

Five minutes later, Troy walks in. "I'm here."

Gabby turns around and smiles pecking his lips. "Thank you so much for coming to get him. He was starting to drive me crazy. I love him. He's my son, but he's too much like you and I just can't handle that right now."

"It's no problem, Hunny. I'll see you later tonight just before we head to the party at the lodge."

"Ok."

"And I'll be sure he takes a nap."

"Ok. Because he'll be REALLY grumpy later if he doesn't."

"I got it, Babe. It's all good."

"Ok. I love you."

Troy kisses her softly. "I love you too." He turns and takes Zac from Sharpay. "Lets go, Mr. Grumpy Pants. You need a nap."

Zac frowns. "Boo."

"Don't give me that. You're taking your nap like it or not." Zac tears up. "Oh. Don't you start crying now. That's not going to work. That may work with Anna, but that's because she's a girl and she can control herself. You on the other hand can't. So you will take a nap."

Zac sighs defeated and closes his eyes calming down.

* * *

The rest of the museum trip went well. Tori loved it and wants to go to another. Same with Anna. The girls are headed back to the hotel to change for the party. When that's done an hour later, Gabby dresses Anna while Troy dresses Zac and Taylor helps Tori dress. "Thanks, Aunt Tay."

"No problem, Smarty." She turned to her husband and the rest of the gang. "We all set?"

"Yep." Gabby replied and they all headed to the lodge.

* * *

At the lodge, the hosts were finishing the party set ups. The gang walked to the one downstairs as that was the young adult party as Lucille had put it. They found their seats and waited for it to start. The host from last year was the one hosting it again this year. As soon as he was done, he found Troy and Gabriella sitting on the couch holding the excited twins and making out. He walks over. "What's this?"

The couple pulled apart and Gabby blushed. "Hello."

The host instantly recognized them as the ones he set up to sing last year. "Well, hello again. What do we have here? You guys looked like you hated me for putting you up on stage to sing last year."

Gabby blushed more. "Yeah, but it turned out you were right." Troy said. "We want to thank you for it. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have met most likely. We're married now."

"Married?!"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah. We married. Our anniversary is on the twentieth."

"Wow! Isn't that a bit fast though?"

"It is, but we knew we'd be together for the rest of our lives." She replied.

"I see. So the kids, they new siblings of yours I take it."

The couple laughed. "No!"

"Nieces and nephew?"

"No!" Gabby said laughing again. "They're OUR kids."

The man looked at them in shock. "You're in high school and you have three kids?"

"The oldest is adopted. These two are twins. Tori is the oldest. She'll be one on the twelfth. These are Zac and Anna. They're nine and half weeks old."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Came Tori as she ran over to them.

Gabby looked at her. "What is it, Angel?"

"Come look at what I found!"

"What did you find?"

"A painting! Come see, come see!"

Gabby excused herself from her conversation with the host and followed Tori to the painting she found hanging on the wall. "So I see. It's..."

"It's the one Anna found at the museum. The Monte Carlo."

Gabby laughed. "You mean the Mona Lisa."

"Oh yeah."

Gabby laughed again. "Silly girl."

Anna was looking at it and touching it gently like she did when she first saw the painting at the museum. "Oooooooo."

Gabriella kissed Anna's cheek. "That's your favorite isn't it?"

Anna looked at her and nodded.

* * *

It's now 7:00 and the party's starting. It doesn't take long for the place to fill up. About ten minutes. People start playing games and singing. The second pair get off stage and Tori goes up. She wanted to surprise her parents and aunts and uncles. The music started. "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know!_

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care! What they're GOING to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._"

The whole gang and the rest of the crowd turned to watch and listen amazed at how good she is being that she's only just under a year old. "_It's funny how some distance. Makes EVERYTHING seem small. And the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all! It's time to see. What I can do. To test the limits and BREAK through. No right. No wrong. No rules for me. I'm free!_

___Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! __Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage_ on."

Everyone was clapping along and having fun listening to this sweet little girl sing her heart out. "_My power flurries through the air INTO the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals ALL around! My one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the PAST!_

___Let it go! Let it go! I will rise like the break of dawn! __Let it go! Let it go! That PERFECT girl is gone! And here I stand! In the LIGHT of day! Let the storm rage ON! The cold never bothered me__ anyway_."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the music ended. The host walked up and announced. "Wooow! What a voice! Give it up for the sweet one year old!" Everyone clapped and cheered again. "So who's gonna rock the house next?"

Troy and Gabby stood up handing the twins to Chad and Taylor. "We will!"

The host turned to them. "Alright!" He handed them the microphones.

Gabby whispered in his ear to let Kelsi play the piano and he agreed. Kelsi sat at the piano and began playing. Troy started. "_Mmhmm. Mmmmhmm. I got a lot of things, I have to do. All these distractions. Our future's coming soon. And we're being pulled..._"

Gabby joined. "_A hundred different directions._"

Troy went on alone. "_But whatever happens..._"

Gabby joined again. "_I know I've got you._"

Troy alone again. "_You're on my mind. You're in my heart._"

Gabby joins. "_It doesn't matter where we are._"

Troy alone. "_We'll be alright. Even if we're..._"

Gabby joins again. "_Miles apart. ALL, I wanna do, is be with you. Be with you. There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you. Only you. No matter where life takes us. Nothing can break us apart._"

Troy goes on alone. "_You know it's true._"

Gabby rejoins. "_I just wanna be with you._"

Gabby goes on alone. "_Hey yeah. (Be with you.) Oh yeah yeah._"

Troy alone again. "_You know how life can be. It changes over night._"

Gabby joins. "_It's sunny then raining, but it's alright!_"

Gabby alone again. "_A friend like you!_"

Troy joins. "_Always makes it easy._"

Troy alone. "_I know that you get me..._"

Gabby joins. "_Every time! Through every up. Through every down. You know I'll always be around. Through anything, you can count on me! __ALL, I wanna do, is be with you. Be with you. There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you. Only you. No matter where life takes us. Nothing can break us apart._"

Troy alone. "_You know it's true._"

Gabby rejoins. "_I just wanna be with you. I, just, wanna be, with you._"

Everyone claps and cheers. The couple get off stage smiling and Tori runs up jumping into Troy's arms happy. "Yay! You sang the song I helped Aunt Kelsi write."

Kelsi walked up and smiled. "Yes she did help. She came up with the chorus. Didn't ya, Little Composer?"

Tori smiled at her aunt. "Yeah."

Troy and Gabriella kissed her forehead. "We're so proud of you, Our Little Singer."

"Thanks, Mommy. Thanks, Daddy."

"Always, Princess." Troy said.


End file.
